His Companion
by DoreaSnape
Summary: Four years ago, all the doors were closed on him. Four years ago, he was reminded of all what he was worth. Four years ago, he lost his home. Four years later for his sick daughter, he ran towards those closed doors. Crushing his hurt and hate away, he begged for his Zoey's life to be saved.! Warning: Mentions of Mpreg, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

It was mid noon. The Sun was blazing hot, and breathing fire at the Earth. He apparated outside the magnificent building whose architecture was a paradigm of transcendent beauty. The excessive glass embedded in wood, and the intricate rockwork gave it a fairytale glow. The building, that was standing with haughtiness and high-handedness in the heart of the magical town, stood out among all others buildings in the part of the town, was his destination. He was clearly and completely aware of the difference between his status, and of those inside the building, but he was helpless as it was his ultimate destination. He had to meet someone who was only accessible to him here in this very building.

Crossing the parking area, he reached the building. Climbing the stairs, he crossed the grand glass door that was guarded by trained security guards dressed in the proper uniforms. He opened the door, and stepped inside. He had came here for the first time today, and he didn't know where to find the man he wanted to meet. He walked around the first floor, and asked at the reception for the person. After he got the much needed information, he went towards the elevators. Although the building was in pure magical town, yet it was built completely in the muggle style. As a security measure, anti - apparition wards were erected around the building, thus the transportation in the building was pure muggle. The elevator stopped in front of him, two women and a man stepped out of it. He entered the elevator along with two other people. He hadn't had any problems with these muggle machines as he was living in the muggle world for the past four years. Entering and exiting these elevators were the men and women who were representatives of the corporate culture, and who followed the dress code of the elite pure-blood society. The person whose subordinates they were, to whom they all answered, who was their boss, Harry wasn't thinking what that man meant to him lawfully. He was only conscious of the reason he was here, the thing he needed, and what he wanted from the man.

* * *

Children, what was the love for one's children? He had come to know even before entering this building when he had found himself bound to meet the man. Trapped in the whirlwind of the circumstances, he had found himself cornered, and completely helpless. All the pride he had for himself had gotten lost somewhere on his way here. At one point in his life, he had a lot of complaints with his dead mother who had high standards of self respect and modesty for herself, but for him and his future she had crushed all those standards of her self worth and respect. But he had all those complaints then, when he wasn't a parent himself. When he himself gave birth to his beautiful daughter, he knew without a doubt that love for one's children was the one thing that forced one to do anything, any single thing in the world, just to see them happy, healthy and smiling.

Today he himself had squashed all his values of self respect to come here. He had vowed to never look at this man in his life again, never to see his face again, and never to hear that name again as long as he lived, but mere four year later he was here breaking all his vows and promises to himself. He had pushed those painful and horrible memories away, far away today, he had forgotten that man's barbarousness and cruelty, because his daughter's life was worth more than his self respect and modesty, for his daughter's life he was ready to sacrifice his own life, his ego and his worth were far less in comparison to his little Zoey's life. Today, he was walking on his own two feet towards that man. The dilemma fate had bestowed upon him was:

_Zoey or his self-respect? _

_His daughter or his ego? _

_His darling child or his self worth? _

And what could be a parent's decision?

He chose his Zoey, his daughter, his child, whose life, health, smile, and happiness was worth any other thing in his life.

He walked out of the elevator. It was the top floor of the building. The corridor was spacious, and the floors were furnished with white tiles that were so glossy and scratch free, he could see his face in them. On both sides of corridors were rooms with closed doors, outside of each room were potted indoor plants that added to the beauty of the corridor. The floor was immersed in silence and calmness, but this was the floor that was the center of law and order of the business, and it contained the offices of all the directors and board members of the business. This was the power floor, and the power office of this floor was his actual destination. He walked with confidant steps towards the office. The silence of the corridors was occasionally broken by his footsteps. He had reached the office of the chairman and chief executive, the peon outside the office didn't stop him owing to his confidant tread, but he was sure people like himself were not allowed into the office. He opened the door, and entered. This office should have been this magnificent to match the equally elegant owner. The office was enhanced with the best interior, and equipped with the latest muggle and magical technology. Inside the grand office sat two secretaries dressed in silk robes, and beautiful personalities. Both of them were busy in their work at their desks. Both of their desks were equipped with latest computers, magical dicta quills, and other machines. One of them was busy on the computer typing fluently, and occasionally taking a call or two on the phone, the other one was busy in writing memos, and sending them on their way.

This was only the start of his journey, and he was already feeling poor and déclassé. He looked at the secretaries. They were still busy in their work. It was like they hadn't felt him coming in which was not possible. Dressed in elegant and expensive attires, they were giving their full attention to the work, and he was being ignored. He stopped in front of one of them. She stopped the typing to look at him, but didn't grace him with anything more. She remained utterly silent, gazing at him.

"I want to see Mr. Severus Snape." He said in a strong tone of voice.

He had decided that he would come here confidently. He would not let his tread nor his manners show any kind of weakness.

"Your name, sir? Do you have an appointment?"

He had forgotten that he was there to meet a very busy and important man, whose times was very precious, far more than the likes of him.

"I don't have an appointment, but my meeting with him is very crucial. This is not official, but a personal matter. Please tell him about me. If he is busy, I can wait for him." His no nonsense tone carried something that the smug secretary felt. She nodded in consent, and picked up the intercom to inform her boss on the other side of the mighty wooden door.

" Sir, your name? "

" Zoe. " He introduced himself with a blank face in a simple and casual tone, he internally reminded himself once again that he was here as Zoey's father, and not as Harry Potter.

"Sir! A man named Zoe wants to meet you. He is saying that its not official, but personal and important."

"No sir! He doesn't have appointment. Yes sir... Okay sir... Alright sir..." He stood silently, watching her talk in a humble tone with her boss.

"Sir you have to wait, Sir is busy at the moment. He will call you when he'll be free." Placing the intercom back on the desk, she gestured towards the beautiful couches placed in one corner of the room. He walked slowly towards them, and sat down in one of them silently.

One... Two... Three, every second that passed on the clock was weighing his confidence down. A desperate wish of godsend rose in him, a wish of so strong of a blessing that he didn't have to depend on this man's aid. May his Zoey recover miraculously. He was lost in his tumultuous thought, unaware of his surroundings. One and a half hour passed just like that, and then he was told to proceed to the power office by the secretary.

"Sir! You can go inside." Telling him to go inside, she once again busied herself in the incessant typing she was doing for past two hours. He stood up from the couch, but he staggered.

"Zoey, my daughter. For her, for my Zoey I can go through this humiliation. Her life is more important than my self-esteem, self-respect, and self-worth."

He stepped towards the door, but he was hesitating. The words of pediatric surgeon echoed in his ears.

_" Your daughter's life is in danger. "_

_" She needs an open heart surgery. "_

_" If surgery is delayed, Zoey will not survive. "_

These horrendous words followed him, making him forget all other things. Zoey and her health was his only concern. In the next second, he opened the wooden door, and entered into the room.

* * *

Behind the long, expensive, and exquisite desk sat the man, head held high with pride and arrogance, completely au fait of his power, domination, and supremacy.

Dressed in black Italian suit, designer silk tie, expensive tie-pin and cufflinks, he was writing with a silver designer quill pen on some parchments on the desk. With his left hand he held a telephone to his ear, he was busy conversing with someone in a rich baritone. A silk emerald wizard designer robe was draped on the back of his equally expensive, and comfortable straight back chair. His shoulder length black hair were obscuring half of his face from the view.

_People whose lives are filled with happiness and joys, time also elapsed by them leaving them untouched,_ he thought looking at the man sitting behind the desk.

Putting the quill back on the desk, the man ended the conversation:

"Okay. I'll see you later tonight. Alright...T-" When the deep onyx eyes met those of emerald green, the sentence went unfinished. Seeing him there, the man was shocked to silence for a second. Harry walked towards the desk with confident steps, and stopped right in front of the man. The man slammed the receiver on the cradle with a bang, and stood up from the chair in rage.

Before he could say anything, Harry said calmly:

"You loathed me, and never want to see my face. I know that, so don't waste your energy. I have came here regarding an important matter. I won't take much of your time. Look at your clock, I will be out of here within the next ten minutes." Looking at his furious face with derisive gaze, he sat down confidently in one of the chairs. Sparing no thought to the man's anger, Harry opened the file he was holding in his hands, and pulled out a muggle colored photograph, and placed it in front of him.

" This is my four years old daughter Zoey Potter. Unfortunately, you are her biological father. You are her Sire.. No no... Don't mistake this as some sort of attestation to my character. I haven't came here for the verification of my tainted character. Here we are talking about my daughter's father. This is her pre-eminent and lawful right that her father accepts her as his daughter. My daughter is very sick. She needs an open heart surgery. My only purpose of coming here is that my daughter can have the money lawfully hers from her wealthy father, so that we can start her treatment at the earliest instant."

His tone was mocking, as his mind recalled the small rented room where he had birthed Zoey, and where he had been living for last four years. The child, whose father was filthy rich was living a hard-pressed life.

" When I left your home, I was five weeks pregnant. If you want evidence to this claim of mine, you can have it from Healer Danielle Payne's office, the Prince family healer. A few days before leaving your home, I took a pregnancy test there, and from her office you can get that four and a half years old test report. And this is my daughter Zoey's Birth certificate, 30th April 2003, five months after leaving your home my daughter Zoey Potter was born. It was a premature delivery. If you have any suspicions regarding the validity of the birth certificate, you can have it tested."

He didn't know if his tone was mocking or angry. Without taking breaths he was talking fast, Harry only knew that before this arrogant, and cruel man could say get out or get lost to him, he had to get away from him.

Talking at a fast pace, he placed the birth certificate on the picture of Zoey in front of the man, and as Severus had not looked at the picture, he didn't look at the birth certificate either. He was standing in front of his chair with his fists clenched.

"And this is my daughter Zoey Potter's blood group report." He placed another document in front of Snape. "My daughter's blood group is B+. Perhaps you remember that my blood group isn't B+, neither is Theodore Nott's blood group B+, but your blood group is B+. You can say that same blood groups don't prove that Zoey is your daughter, but this is a point in my favor. You are very intelligent, and educated man, surely you know that a child's blood group is a combination of its parents' blood groups, and "O" and "O" can't make a B+ child. "

He was looking Severus in the eyes while talking.

"I could have done this through court, no matter how much my character is suspicious, court would have ordered a DNA Paternity Test, and truth would have come out, but you are a respectable man. A court case would have made you a laughing stock. You can still have DNA testing done if you want, I don't have any objection. My only request is that whatever you want to do, please do so quickly. I need money immediately for my daughter's surgery. She can't wait for long. "

He paused for a moment, but this pause was also not idle, he placed the whole file on the previous documents at the desk.

" This file has all test reports of my daughter. You can have it verified from any healer or doctor that she needs an immediate surgery."

Finishing his gab, he stood up abruptly from the chair.

"This is the address I am staying at. If you want to see my daughter as a testimony to my claim, or you want to take her to a trusted doctor or a healer for DNA testing, I don't have any objection.

He added another page on the file which had Ron's mother's address and phone number , and his own phone number was also written on it.

"I am sure you are not happy to see me, still you gave me your valuable time, thank you very much for that."

After the eight minutes, he was out of the office. He left the building with confident tread, and his head held high. All the energy he had gathered in him for the visit was sucked out of him as soon as he had left the office. He walked along the road aimlessly with staggering steps. Tears were flowing continuously from his eyes. To face his little, and very sick girl with smiles and joy, it was necessary for him to shed all his tears on these roads.

He had talked with Severus Snape in that man's own tone of mockery and contempt. Harry had expressed all his loathing, but still, still he had went to him, to his threshold begging for help, for aid. He had begged him to accept Zoey, to give her money she needed to survive. It had took only eight minutes and fifty one seconds for his self-esteem, his self-respected and his self-worth to be crushed. He would never live with his head held high again. He had came here with his head held high, but now he was going with his head bowed, lost, hurt and destroyed he was going away from the magnificent building and its high handed people.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Harry Potter had gone from his office, and Severus sat frozen in his chair, the vein in his temple throbbing, and a red hue had spread over his face. He hadn't spared even one look at the picture placed in front of him. Harry Potter, in his office? If that man had even miniscule amount of Honor, and self respect, he shouldn't have shown his face for his entire pathetic life. Severus felt like his head would explode. The sheer humiliation, that had been plaguing his life for four years, had just been intensified tenfold.

"Cancel all my appointments for today. I will not receive any phone calls." He ordered his secretary on the intercom.

"But Sir! Today at three thirty you have a meeting with Delacour group, and in the next fifteen minutes you have lunch with Mr. Malfoy..."

"When I tell you to cancel all my appointments, it includes all lunches and meetings." He hissed at her in a hard tone, and slammed the receiver forcefully on the cradle.

He dropped his head in his hands. Whether he was more angry or humiliated, he couldn't decipher what he was feeling. Harry Potter had come here without any remorse or shame, he had went away on his own two feet, and Severus had just watched like a fool. He should not have let that man walk away. He had ruined his life, and his carefully built reputation. He should have killed him, have him assassinated brutally, made him beg for his death, but he didn't use his influence for any of the above. His heart wasn't in it. It was just pointless, it won't bring him back his happy life, that had been ruined for forever. The damage done to his name, the humiliation bestowed upon him by Harry, he couldn't forget.

Four years ago, his lawfully wedded husband, whom he had loved with all his heart, had suddenly up and left without saying anything. What hadn't Severus done for him, he had loved him, respected him, cherished him, but he had only hurt Severus badly in return. He didn't have any complaints with Harry, he would have divorced him if only he had asked. He would have done anything for Harry, for his happiness.

For a long time, he couldn't believe that Harry Potter could be so dishonorable, and atrocious that he would cheat on Severus, his husband, his consort, and the heir of Prince and Snape families. No one in hundreds of years had done so in Prince and Snape families, and it had brought to them the humiliation, and shame he couldn't describe in words. If Harry wasn't happy he could have said so, then all this wouldn't have happened. He had destroyed all the boundaries between right and wrong. Harry had hurt him, deceived him, and he knew he would never be able to trust anyone again in his life. He would never love again. He had ruined the concept of love for Severus.

If your spouse cheated on you, it hurt you. If your spouse, whom you loved with the depths of your heart, whom you trusted with your very life, cheated on you, it destroyed your whole being.

Just like it had crushed his being to nothing four years ago.

Outwardly, he was living like any other man alive. He ate, he slept, he went to office, he managed all other aspects of his life, but he was dead inside. His lips had forgotten how to smile. His heart left behind the talent of joy.

He had really wanted to kill himself then, as well as destroy the one responsible for shattering his whole world, but he wasn't strong enough to end his life with his own hands, so he had started living this humiliated life once again.

Today he was here in his office, in front of his desk, with the sheer audacity and fearlessness, and Severus could do nothing, but control the hot white rage that threatened to break all the walls of his carefully built occlumency.

He wanted to shout obscenities at Harry with all his might. He wanted to shook the man senseless, he wanted to hurt him, but by doing that he would only make mockery out of himself in his own office, and he didn't want that. He was a coward.

Yes, he was a coward. He didn't want to be a laughing stock of the world. He didn't hear a word, Harry Potter had said to him today. He didn't see anything, Harry Potter had left in front of him. Potter had made a mockery out of his sincere emotions, his love, and his affection, he had auctioned his honor in front of the whole world, he was a filth in the name of husband, and today that man had stood with such audacity and impudence in front of him. No remorse, no confession, no shame, and not a speck of guilt in his eyes.

* * *

Their marriage was so sudden, and had transpired in such an old fashioned way, he was bemused. He could be married like that he hadn't ever imagined. It wasn't as though he had commitment with someone, and he wasn't a hopeless romantic. He was a realistic and mature man, but still he had some expectations, and desires regarding his spouse. Did Harry Potter meet his standards for a spouse? He would have only known if he knew the man. Harry Potter was a distant cousin of Prince family, and he barely knew the name of the man let alone anything else. He had only met the man once before and he didn't harbor any emotions for him, but Fate had made this man, whom he barely knew, and barely liked, his husband.

This marriage didn't happen forcefully. He had agreed to take Harry Potter as his lawfully wedded husband. He had signed the papers with his own consent, and it wasn't like anyone could force him to do anything. Sometimes a man is ready to do anything to make his loved ones happy and smiling.

His dad Sebastian Snape didn't pressured him. If he had done so, Severus might have declined, but his dad had pleaded with him helplessly and teary eyed. Sebastian Snape had wanted to fulfill his dying friend's last wish.

"I was in the wrong Severus. I hurt them, I turned my back on her when she needed me the most. I got busy with my life and left her behind to deal with the punishment of the sins she never committed. She took the blame for my sins, Severus. She was abandoned from our society, and I deserted her too. She was an honorable woman, she never complained. She just bore the punishment of my crimes silently for her whole life."

" I had wells and wells of wealth, and she was barely surviving with her little son, but she never said anything to me. I was selfish. She got sick with a fatal disease, and I never knew. She fought with cancer alone, but I never turned to look at her again. She was slowly dying, and I was multiplying my wealth, I was doing successful business deals. Now that I have came to know about her disease, nothing can be done. And you know what's most agonizing I didn't go back to her myself, She called me, she pleaded with me:

"Sebastian! I am dying. My son would be alone in the world after my death. This world won't accept him, I am pleading with you to save him from the same fate as mine. Take him away with you. Marry him off to someone who would take care of him, and love him forever."

Sebastian was sobbing like a child, he was crying helplessly, and pleading with his son Severus to marry Harry Potter, the child of his long lost friend. Seeing his so courageous and heroic dad defeated, and in agony had shocked him to silence. He could understand his dad. Sebastian Snape was facing a lot of adversities at once. His best friend whom he owned several life debts to was dying, she was a patient of cancer, her cancer was at its last stage, neither muggle nor magical medicine could save her now. Doctors and healers were not hopeful of her survival, she had only days or maximum weeks to live.

How much his dad loved Ayla Potter, he hadn't had any idea. He hadn't see much of Ayla Potter in their home, nor had he heard much about her. She lived in outskirts of Surrey, and she hadn't any contact with them except occasional letters once a month or two. He knew that Ayla Potter had saved his dad in their youth from being the disgrace of the society. Something had happened that had resulted in Ayla Potter being blacklisted, and abandoned from the magical world. His dad though utterly thankful of Ayla Potter for saving his life, was workaholic. He loved his work, he was a dedicated, and hardworking man. Severus himself had inherited those traits from his dad. But in his journey towards success and progress he ignored some very dear and loved ones, who though not an active part of his life, were important to him nonetheless.

His only true friend and her little son, whom he owned his life to and who deserved his love and support most than all, were terribly ignored by him. Though unintentionally, but he had hurt Ayla badly, and now she was dying going far away from him. Every month when he had received her letter, he had felt guilty and shame, he had vowed to write her first the next time, but that next time never came. He was always busy in either business deals or tours.

A month ago when Ayla informed him of her illness, he had instantly dropped everything and went to her immediately. Severus had went with him, and the way his dad had cried while hugging Ayla Potter, for the first time in his life, it occurred to Severus how much Sebastian loved Ayla. He hadn't realized before how much she meant to his dad. He had no specific feelings for the Potter family, but he had always respected them for his dad. Sebastian Snape took Ayla to the best healers and doctors around the world, but every healer and doctor had the same answer for them. Her cancer had spread throughout her body, and there was nothing they could do to cure her. Sebastian Snape was distraught, distressed, guilty and terrified. If only he had taken time to ask after Ayla, if only he hadn't been selfishly busy in his own life, if only he had known sooner, and these thoughts made him angry and restless.

Severus was treating them with utmost respect. Ayla Potter was on her death bed. She didn't want to die in a hospital room surrounded with strangers, she wanted to be with her son and Sebastian when she left for her next journey. Sebastian had set up their biggest and grandest guestroom as a hospital room for her, and appointed his personal house elf to care for her. He had stopped going to his office and spent his days and nights sitting by the bedside of Ayla. She was getting weaker and weaker, most of the time she remained unconscious. Whenever she was awake she would talk with Sebastian Snape in gestures and small sentences. Harry hadn't left her side for even a minute, he did everything for her with his own hands, and didn't accept any help from house elves. Severus hadn't seen him crying, but his red puffy eyes were a testimonial to his distress. Severus had felt bad for Harry, but his real concern was for his father. He had never seen him so hurt and distraught, and it was unnerving Severus.

He was only son of his parents. His two sisters were happily married to their spouses. Natalie who was two years older than him was married to Blaise Zabini. They had two children together. Amelia was one year younger than him, she was also married and had two sons. Because his two sisters were married, he had become the center of his parent's life. He had also taken to care for them more closely than before. Both his parents loved him dearly, and he also loved them equally. Their happiness and approval were top in his life priorities. If his mother's love spoiled him rotten, his father's pragmatic and dignified way of loving him had shaped his personality into not only a worthy heir, but a decent human being. Its had been his awe and reverence for his dad that had compelled him away from his potions and towards the directorship of their family business. He had known that one day he would have to take this position, and he preferred the love and pride of his dad, rather than his departure from the world to be the reason to take his place in the business. Since he had taken his position in the business, he had worked hard and with dedication as though proving to Sebastian Snape that he was his dad's son.

His mother Eleanor Snape like all other mothers wanted him to marry as he was now well settled in his professional life. She had been after him asking about his girlfriends or boyfriends. She wanted him to marry someone from pureblood families who were more deserving of her handsome, talented, and successful son than any other half blood or muggle born. But he didn't want to marry just yet. He was completely dedicated for his work or so he said, but the truth was that he hadn't find anyone likeable enough to make them a permanent part of his life. But now that didn't even matter.

"I know Severus I am pressuring you, but I don't know what else to do. Ayla is dying, and before her death she want to see her son's future safe. For the first time in her life she has asked something from me. I want to fulfil her dying wish, but how can I find some one to marry her son in such short time, and even if I can find how will I guarantee that he will make her son happy and keep him safe. But I can guarantee about my own son. Severus I can testify about you that you can keep Harry happy and safe." Sebastian folded his hands in front of his son. He was crying, and Severus was flabbergasted. He opened Sebastian's folded hands, and hugged his dad.

" Don't do this dad! You have every right to marry me to anyone you want. You order me dad, don't plead like this. I would do whatever you want dad."

At that moment, he was thinking if he was that bad of a son that his dad who was a proud lord had to bow in front of his heir, his son. What hadn't his dad done for him? And then he decided just like that, that he would marry Harry Potter. He who was so careful in choosing friends, had chosen his spouse in a matter of seconds. He had always surrounded himself with people who were up to his standards, highly educated, sophisticated, intelligent and talented people, but was Harry Potter any of that, he wasn't hopeful. His heart wasn't in this marriage, but his self respect didn't allow him to put his dad in that, that lowly position again. He loved his dad very much, more than he loved anyone else. His consent bestowed him with the pride of making his father happy, and satisfied. He had proved himself to be his father's son.

* * *

He hadn't seen Sebastian Snape this happy before, it was like someone had gifted him the whole universe. Due to Ayla Potter's sickness, the ceremony was arranged in the lawns of the Snape Manor instead of Prince manor, but ceremony was grand and, not lacking in anything. All their relatives, friends and acquaintances were invited to attend the wedding of the heir of prince and Snape families.

Although his dad was over the moon with his decision; his mother and sisters weren't happy with his marriage. But when he himself had consented to the marriage, they didn't have anything to say.

The wedding was taking place in the vast gardens of the manor, but Ayla Potter wasn't even in the condition to come to the gardens. She was in her rooms helpless and very ill.

As soon as they were married, they went to her rooms. Ayla had gestured Severus towards her. When he bent down to listen to her, she caressed his face and head as though thanking him. Her eyes echoed the shadows of her approaching demise, but there was satisfaction too, a contentment Severus had only seen in a handful of people. She had then blessed them with gestures and barely whispered words.

Stood alongside him, and dressed in the fancy robes, Harry was crying continuously. The traditional glamor and babble of the ceremony couldn't dampen the roaring reality of the impending death.

Here the luncheon ended, the guests left, and the clamor died down, and there Ayla Potter breathed her last breath. Her son and his future was the only thing that had been keeping her alive. Here he was married, and there she embraced death.

* * *

**Tbc...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter # 3**

* * *

The death of Ayla Potter though expected, it still had devastated Sebastien and Harry, and they both missed her greatly. They both talked about her at hours on end. One month ago when he had come to their home, he had always been busy with his mother, and now whenever Severus saw him, Harry was always with Sebastien. It was like he didn't know anyone else in the Snape manor.

That meek and depressed man was his husband, it was the thought that rarely crossed his mind. This marriage hadn't changed anything for him, his world, his mind, nor his heart. It hadn't made Harry Potter important for him. He hadn't had any interest nor attraction towards the man, but he was Severus' husband now. It was the reality that couldn't be escaped.

* * *

He knocked at the door after apparating in front of it. Ron's mother, Molly Weasely opened the door. Where he had been, she didn't know, but she knew that he had gone to arrange money for his daughter's operation.

"You look tired Harry." She told him looking at him with fond worry. He smiled tiredly at her.

"Don't worry Harry. Things would be alright soon. Zoey will be healthy in no time you'll see. Come on freshen up. I'll set the table for lunch."

"Its Okay Mrs. Weasely. You don't need to worry. I am not hungry at the moment. I'll eat when I got hungry." Her love and affection for him always made him feel very small and embarrassed. He with his daughter had come to their home uninvited, and Mrs. Weasely being the motherly woman she was had taken to care after her son's friend, and his little daughter.

Ron was his best friend. He had always been there for Harry. He was the only one who knew everything about him. He was the only friend whose shoulders he had wept his sorrows on. It was Ron who had suggested that he demand from Severus the money he needed for Zoey's treatment. The news of his pregnancy hadn't melted that man's stony heart, but may be seeing his daughter in flesh and blood would evoke some compassion and benevolence. Harry hadn't agreed, but now having nowhere to ask money from, and defeated from all sides, he had knocked on Severus' door today. His inner self had cried, and protested at being subjected to such humiliation, but he had suppressed it. He had known his worth when he had realized that all his money and savings were spent in expensive tests, medicines, and doctors' fees, and he wouldn't be able to afford heart surgery for his beloved daughter. He was working two full time jobs, one at a muggle food industry, and another one at a school. The salary was enough to give him and his daughter a normal life, yet it wasn't enough to sustain the bills of heart surgery. Magical society was never an option, he never wanted his daughter to be ridiculed for her parents' mistake. He didn't want his daughter to be treated like a criminal, or a lowly person of the society, just like his mother had wanted for him.

Until Zoey wasn't ill, he had been satisfied of his jobs. Every month he had saved a part of his salary for Zoey's education, and her future, as to share his daughter's expenses, Severus wasn't there with them, and Harry hadn't such impressive muggle degrees that could get him the executive jobs. He was intelligent, but his field of expertise was more magical than muggle. Still he was working industriously to provide his daughter with better food, better education, and better lifestyle.

He wanted to provide for his daughter the best and higher education in both muggle and magical communities, so that she didn't have to live a life of banishment if someone like Severus rejected her. But his life had brought another harsh trial for him. His daughter had become very sick, and he was responsible for her sickness. His destroyed health, difficulties and worries during pregnancy had led to a premature delivery, and Zoey was born very weak and sick.

After being humiliated and banished from Snape manor, he had returned to his little town, where he was born and brought up. Before his marriage, he had lived in a rented house with his mother, but now there was neither his mother nor the small house in the name of home for him. He had found Ron then who was nothing less than a brother to him. He had done more than anyone had ever done for Harry. The Weasely family had also welcomed him with open arms. Mrs. Weasely had silently mothered him without asking any questions when she saw him pregnant, and badly heart broken. She had opened her house and heart for him, and he was really thankful to them. He had lived like a burden on them until Zoey was born. Molly Weasely took care of him as best as she could, but they weren't that well of themselves, so he couldn't visit specialized healers, and his diet wasn't good enough for a pregnant man like him. Even if better nutrition and medicine would have been available, he wouldn't have been able to consume them. The humiliation, heartbreak, and the tragedy he had gone through, eating and functioning was a cry far away, he didn't want to live after that.

While birthing his weak and sick daughter, he had almost died. If the prematurely born child would even survive, he wasn't sure. Before birthing Zoey, his every moment had been spent looking fixedly at the door, and listening closely for the approaching sound of someone, but his longing was left just that. The day he had birthed Zoey, he had fought with death alone, and it was then, when he had been alone and in agony that he had stopped his longing. That was the day when his love for Severus Snape had died a silent death. If he wasn't with Harry at that moment, he didn't need Severus at any other moment in his life again.

Although that was only his wistful thinking. Severus Snape would never had came for him. He had rejected Harry. All these bitter realities aside, but now even if Severus came begging to him, Harry would never accept that cruel, barbaric and high-handed man. He would never be able to forgive Severus. He had not only robbed Harry of his very home and life, but also his honor, his self respect, and his pride.

What greater testimonial to that man's cruelty was than his sick daughter been born in that dingy and dilapidated rented room. Lord Prince donated charities upon charities to hospitals, and here his husband and sick daughter were laying side by side helplessly. That mangy and threadbare room was the thing that had greeted his daughter in the world.

He had sobbed clutching his daughter to his chest. When Zoey would grow up how he would explain to her the sheer humiliation and sad reality of their lives. How he would save her from this cruel world.

Before Zoey was born, his feelings were different, but now that she was here, he had to seriously think about their future. The months he had spent as a guest in Weasely's house, he was sure no one welcomed the guests for so long. Molly Weasely loved him, he was sure of that because he had over stayed his welcome long ago.

And before this love and welcome was destroyed , he had to arrange his own income, and a place to stay for himself and his daughter. Either he wanted to live or not, he had to be there for his little daughter.

He had joined an elementary school as an English teacher, and then instead of living as a burden he had rented a separate room in the Weasely household. There in the school he had met Hermione for the first time.

Ron and Hermione were the only ones who were always ready to do anything for his and Zoey's well being. He used to think that he was through the difficulties in his life, and now he and Zoey would live a happy life together. But now fate had a few more arrows to lodge in his small world that he had created with so much difficulties. Zoey was two and a half when he noticed that due to his hard work and dedication, Zoey's weight was increasing in accordance to her age, and apparently she was healthy, but still she was easily tired than her age fellows. She couldn't breath properly after running or playing a little hard. And not only that but little things like taking a bath or eating food was making Zoey overly tired. Getting scared, he rushed her to a child specialist. They did some tests and gave her medication, but Zoey only got worse. After a few visits, the doctors referred Zoey to a Cardiologist. His body had trembled in fear, hearing the world Cardiologist from them, but strengthening himself, he had taken her to a heart specialist. They had done her detailed examination, E. C. G, chest X-ray, echo, exercise testing, and blood tests. Getting the results they had told him the worst news of his life; his Zoey was born with a birth defect. He had shuddered hearing those news. The cardiologist had referred her to another heart surgeon, who was very apt in treating birth defects like that in Zoey. Here Hermione had helped him throughout, she had accompanied them to every visit to the hospital. The heart surgeon seeing the reports, and getting some new tests had told him the news that had scared his wits out of him. Zoey's defect was only treatable by surgery. He had done anything, gone to every doctor and healer to save his daughter the pain of the surgery, but all of them had the same answer for him.

He was blaming Zoey's defect on himself. Why it took him almost three years to find out his daughter's pain. He was her father, he should have known before them all.

Their visits to hospitals were getting more frequent, and his savings in the bank were getting smaller day by day, but Zoey was not getting better. First time when he inquired about the expanses of surgery, he was stumped. His savings of four years were reduced to one-fourth already. How would he afford the necessary evil of a surgery for his daughter?

"Any Congenital heart defect surgery is that much expensive all over the world."

Telling him about the surgery expanses, the heart surgeon had said in a professional tone.

Until now he was only worried about Zoey's health and her well being , but now he was worried sick about those expanses also. Where would he found such a huge amount of money? Weaselys no matter how considerate and loving they were, they couldn't help him in this trial of his. Hermione was also his best friend, another shoulder that he had cried on sometimes, but her hands were also bound, she was unable to help him too.

Getting loan from his job place was also not possible. The days he was missing due to their hospitals visits hadn't landed him in their good books. They were annoyed with his continued absence. His daughter's problem wasn't their, so they weren't ready to listen to his pleas.

* * *

"Why don't you meet with Severus. Tell him that instead of doing charities to strengthen his social standing, he should give money for Zoey's treatment. His duty comes first, and Zoey as his daughter has right on her father's wealth." Seeing his helplessness and worry, Ron had suggested once, and Hermione had agreed with him.

" Severus?" He had looked at Ron mockingly.

" He isn't ready to accept Zoey his daughter, what made you think that he would give money for her treatment?"

" The news of husband's pregnancy, and meeting one's child, especially daughter is different, Harry" He told him seriously.

"Yes, but when he accepts that she's his daughter. When I was with him day and night, I couldn't make him trust me, now when I have been away for almost five years, what made you think he would believe me? " He had argued back.

"You try at least."

"What try Ron. He is a cruel, emotionally incapable man, he would never help me. He would only enjoy me begging him. He will reject us both once again, Ron." He rasped, the anger and hurt visible in his green eyes.

"You would beg for your daughter's life, Harry." Ron was insistent on his point. "You should go to Severus. Even if he refused to give money, you won't regret later that you didn't try for Zoey." He became silent as Ron gave him a valid point to ponder.

He knew he won't be able to arrange money so soon, the last door to his daughter's life led straight to Severus Snape. Zoey was his whole world. He had decided that he was going to do this for his child, for his world, for his daughter, for his Zoey.

* * *

His office was immersed in darkness. It was late at night, but for him all senses of time had disappeared. Office had been closed for a few hours. Everyone had gone home.

Late in the evening, the peon and his secretary had came knocking on his door, but he had sent them away from the door.

His whole being was burning, as though some one had set him on fire. At last, at two in the morning he stood up, the file Harry Potter had left on his table, and the picture buried under the file were left untouched. He hadn't spared them one glance. He walked on dead steps out of his office. At two in the morning the whole building was immersed in silence, no one was there except the security guards. He walked aimlessly in the corridors of the grand building. He caught his reflection in the mirrored glass of the window of his office, his eyes were red and filled with affrighted melancholy. This melancholy had not only plagued his being, but it had cocooned his whole life as well. His reflection echoed the menacing glint that would have frightened anyone if they saw him.

He didn't want to go home. He wanted to roam the whole city like he was wandering in his own office building. He didn't want to meet anyone, he didn't want to talk, he just wanted peace and calmness that was the thing far away from his mind. But still he turned away from the window and walked out of the building. At home, his mother was waiting for him, who in last few hours had sent numerous patroni, and who was worried sick for him.

He apparated in the porch of their grand Prince Manor. Crossing the distance between the porch and the entrance door, he heard the sound of the door opening. She was standing there. Hearing him apparating she had rushed there. Her face was painted in the lines of worry. He used to drown himself in the works till late at nights, but he had not ignored her calls like that before. She had a habit of sleeping early after taking her potions, but today she was standing there in the door waiting for him.

"Severus! Is everything alright? Where were you?" " I have been trying to contact you for five hours, but you weren't answering me." She waved her wand and a muggle phone in her hands as she asked the questions in one breath.

"Nothing is wrong Mom! I just met a few old friends, I was with them. We decided to dine in the muggle diner. I forgot my phone in my office." Ignoring the other questions, he walked quickly towards the staircase. Eleanor was following him. He could feel her discomfort and worry, but he was not in the state of mind to answer any of her inquiries. Climbing the stairs swiftly, he walked straight to his room.

He sat on the chair, and opened a cigarette packet, and lighted a cigarette. After that second, third, and then fourth. He spent the rest of his night hours lightning cigarettes after cigarettes.

* * *

"Sorry Mom! I worried you last night. Actually I met some old friends at a business dinner last night. My phone I left accidentally in my office. And in our reunion we lost the track of time. You would be worried at home while waiting for me, it escaped my mind. "

At the breakfast table, he told Eleanor. The trials fate had written in his name, his mother didn't have to be a part of them. He knew his disinterest in the life and anything not work related hurt her, but he couldn't do anything, he was helpless.

Apologizing at his last night's behavior in the soft tone he looked at her. Her expressions clearly stated that she hadn't believed any of his lies.

"Its been four years Severus. Its enough son. How much would you destroy yourself after him? I can't see you like this, so alone, so away, and so disinterested in life." She was looking at him with moist eyes.

"Forget him. Forget the past linked to him. Life hasn't ended. Come back towards life, Severus please."

Placing the toast back in the plate, he abruptly stood up. He was the only and beloved son of his mother, she wanted to see him happy and living his life to the fullest, she couldn't see him wasting his life away like that, he knew all that. But Harry Potter... This was the topic on which he didn't even like to talk to his mother. She had tried several times, sometimes affectionately, sometimes angrily, sometimes requesting, and sometimes demanding that he should start his life anew. That he should divorce that unfaithful filth, and remarry to someone respectable. But here she started that topic, and there he left her presence.

"Severus! At least finish your breakfast, son." His toast, egg, and coffee were left untouched. Eleanor was getting restless seeing his son going without having his breakfast. Severus didn't want to hear Harry's name at any cost. She knew that, but the condition in which he had returned last night, and the light in his room for the rest of the night had stressed her immensely.

She was a mother, and she couldn't bear to see him wasting away his life.

"I am done with the breakfast mom." At her pleas he answered her without turning around. As he apparated to his office, he was thinking about his mother. How could he tell her that the man responsible for his disinterest in life, the man who had made all the humans unworthy of his trust had come with such audacity and impudence in his office. She talked about his past life, and that man had come back to bring what more humiliation and loneliness in his present life, he didn't know.

* * *

**tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter # 4**

It was half past twelve at night, he was getting sleepy, but he was deliberately sitting at the desk in his bedroom doing some unnecessary work on his computer. Like always, Harry was sitting on his side of bed flipping through the magazine. It had become their ludicrous routine, and that was the reason Severus knew that he was not actually reading the magazine, but waiting for the lights to be turned off, so that he could sleep. In one month of his married life this mute husband of his, who had barely spoken two or three sentences with him, was proving to be a test of his patience.

That meek and vacuous man was often the reason of his irritation and annoyance. What type of relationship he could have with that man. He had accepted him on his father's request, but seeing this stranger all day and night, and sharing his bedroom with him, his mind wasn't accepting all that. Apart from night, they haven't sat together, they haven't talked with each other, nor spent time together, and their honeymoon trip was never mentioned.

Severus kept himself busy in his work from morning till evening, and he had started going to gym instead of coming home in the evening. Swimming, tennis, friends, and bars were among his other activities before marriage, but his so called marriage hadn't changed his routine at all. If he weren't invited somewhere for the dinner, he would always eat dinner with his family, and it was the only time he would see this statue of his husband, and still they wouldn't talk with each other.

He had heard Harry's voice scarcely. Like all other times, Harry spent his time at table in silence. Sebastian Snape was the only one who would engage him in a conversation, and most of the time Harry contended him by just smiling at him, he only spoke when his smile couldn't manage the answer. Although he had married Harry, he was aware that Harry had spent all nineteen years of his life in a small city enclosed in a small house with his sick mother. Even if he wanted he couldn't expect mental compatibility with Harry. How much their mentalities and personalities differ, he wasn't keen in finding that out, and thus he avoided any conversation with his spouse. He didn't want to be slapped in his face with the reality of his spouse's intelligence. He had found distractions to busy himself even in their room. Either he would brought work from his office, or he would talk with his friends on his phone, and other times he left Harry alone, and spent his time in the potions laboratory at the back of the manor. If only Harry's appearance was considered, he was a handsome man. He had long wavy hair that touched his shoulders, and long thick eye lashes that shadowed his cheeks when his eyes were closed. His eyes were brilliant emeralds that shone when he was emotional. His hair were extremely soft, Severus had felt their softness, and when Harry had just showered he had seen them without the typical braid. Although beautiful, Harry dressed extremely simple. He didn't have any taste for expensive fashionable clothes, nor did he have any idea of designer clothes. In all his acquaintances, he had not seen anyone with more beautiful hair and eyes. His height was average but he was fairly attractive, but these things could give temporary happiness, life couldn't be spent on those attributes alone.

He had wanted his spouse with a mentality level matching his own. With whom he could share his ideas, his thought, and his problems, but this scared and meek man didn't seem to meet his expectations. If he didn't talk to him except when necessary, Harry hadn't called to him too.

The time he spent on his computer, book or telephone, Harry would sit on his side of the bed and flip through one of the magazines from the side table. After finishing whatever he was doing, he would get up to turn out the light, Harry would also immediately close the magazine and lie down to sleep. Several times Severus noticed that he would be stopping his yawn while turning the pages of magazines, his eyes would droop with sleep, but never once he demanded, requested, or even asked Severus to turn off the lights, and that annoyed Severus greatly.

Harry's submissive behavior and meek silence was getting on his nerves, and in his irritation he had started to leave the lights on for long hours doing absolutely useless tasks, and once when Harry had been writing on a parchment, may be it was a letter, he had rudely turned the lights off, and lain down to sleep. He had done so to provoke Harry into speaking, but instead of protesting or saying something at his rudeness, he had silently placed parchments and quill on the side table, and he also had lain down to sleep. And that night Severus had truly been angry with that dolt of a spouse.

The man whom he had made his spouse was so naive that he was unaware of his rights as his consort, but even if he were aware he wasn't brave enough to demand them from Severus. This dull personality filled with strange complexes was only a turn off for him, and he had continued to ignore Harry.

It was like Harry hadn't any desire, or demands, or even views. If Severus demanded his attention at night, he was okay with it, if Severus turned his back to him, and went to sleep, he was okay with that too. Harry had never initiated anything himself, but he also hadn't denied Severus ever. He had wanted his spouse standing side by side with him, but only if his spouse was even interested in it.

It had been almost two months since their marriage when something astonishing was revealed to him. That night, he had returned home late after a dinner party with his friends. Eleanor was also away on some get together, but Sebastien was home, and when he went to see his dad, the voice of his mute husband, and his name stopped him dead in his tracks.

"It's been unfair to him Uncle Bast. You with Severus, and mum with me hadn't done anything good. Every one has his own likes, own dislikes, desires, and expectations. To burden someone with a stranger, and tell him that this is your spouse, and you have to spend the rest of your life with him is not fair."

Severus didn't know what was the topic of their discussion. What his dad had said he didn't know, but he had definitely heard what his mute and meek spouse had replied.

_He knew how to talk. He knew such clear and big words. He can speak long sentences. _He was thinking with surprise, standing outside his dad's office door.

"I am not talking about Severus, I am talking about you Harry, I feel that you are not happy with this relationship."

He knew his dad loved Harry, he knew that very well, but Harry's reply had him flabbergasted.

"I am not happy with this relationship uncle Bast ." Playing meek in front of him for all those months, what in blazing hell that man was saying to his dad. He wasn't happy, and by saying that he was blaming Severus for his dissatisfaction. Severus felt like punching that man, he was making him guilty in front of his dad.

"How could I be happy uncle, mum wasn't fair with me, and you didn't do any good by yielding to her wishes. Could I not have lived here in you home, if I weren't your son-in-law? Without this marriage I could have stayed with you, with my mum's best friend. You could have been my guardian without this forced relationship. I don't like this uncle that I am burdened on someone forcefully, that I am intruding in someone's life. Do you know uncle what Mrs. Weasely used to say to mum and dad about me? She used to say that your son has very high values of self-esteem. We have to give him a proper invitation if we want him to come to our house. I haven't ever gone to someone's house uninvited, and here I am not only intruding someone's home but someone's life as well. I feel very insulting. Severus is treating me, and our married life with utmost respect, and with the best of his abilities, but my pride, and my self-respect is badly hurt by this thought that I was unwanted and I am forcefully married to him."

After his mother's death, Harry had grown closer to his dad, he knew that, and he had seen them spending a lot of time together. But they had this deep relationship he was realizing for the first time, and his spouse whom he thought to be dull and dolt was an intelligent man, was another shocker for him. He could talk with confidence, deliver his point to other, he could talk about his views, ideas, and thoughts in clear sentences pleased Severus considerably. Although at the end his voice had gone moist, but it didn't wavered, and was quite confident.

Severus didn't stop to listen what more they were talking about. Sebastien must have asked Harry '_If he were happy with his marriage?'_ or something like that, and this discussion was the result of that question.

After emotionally persuading his son into marriage, his dad was hesitating in asking him about this coldness between them. Thus to melt this cold wall between them, he was talking to Harry. Severus went to his room. A lot of things were revealed to him today. Harry was not stupid. He knew how to talk. He didn't have any complexes. He was only meek and depressed due to his hurt self-respect and pride.

When Severus thought about that honestly and neutrally, he realized that he himself, and his behavior was responsible for these thoughts of Harry. In these two months, he had unconsciously made Harry felt unwanted and a burden with his every action, and that he was intruding in his life. Without talking, and getting to know Harry, he had assumed him to be a stupid and lowly person. But a man who value his self-respect and ego so much, how could he be anything but intelligent and elegant. Severus had always liked elegant, and self made people. A man who hadn't any values of self-respect and self worth wasn't worth respecting in his point of view. If the light of the room was on or off, if Severus was giving him attention or not, he would have only said something, if he had considered them his rights.

After sometime when he came to their room, he was silent like always. Without revealing anything to him, Severus continued to read his book, but in their two month married life, this was the first instance when he was completely focused on Harry. Outwardly his eyes were on his book, but he was observing Harry from the side of his eyes.

* * *

It was the next night when Severus was awoken by muffled sobs. Harry's back was turned to him, so he couldn't see his face, but the shuddering of his shoulders were a testimony that he was crying. He laid still watching Harry when he saw him getting off of the bed. He had been awoken two or three times before just like this, and he had seen Harry getting out of the room, and into the bathroom or balcony, but he had never revealed to Harry that he was awake. But today when he started to get out of bed, Severus caught his hand to stop him. Seeing him awake Harry was startled badly, and with his free hand he tried to wipe his face quickly.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." Calming his rapidly beating heart he replied softly.

"If nothing happened, then why on earth are you crying?" He was irritated at Harry for covering up what had hurt him, without any reason.

" Did I say something that hurt you? "

"I am missing my mom. I have just seen her in dream." He replied as the tears started to flow again.

He hadn't had any close relationship with Ayla Potter, but she was Harry's mother, and for the first time he felt compassion for Harry. He realized that Harry was sad and alone, he had not only lost his mother, but his home, and his life as well.

Gripping Harry's hand tightly, he jerked Harry towards him, and hugged him to his side.

"You were going to leave the room because you were crying for missing your mom." Although his heart felt compassion for the man, his tone was angry.

"Your sleep would have been disturbed..."

"Whether I am disturbed or not, next time if you want to cry or laugh, sleep or read, you will not leave the room." Talking angrily, he wiped the tears from his face softly. Though his tone was underlined with anger, his finger had touched him with a loving gentleness.

* * *

Harry was frank with Sebastien, but he was extremely careful around Eleanor and him. Especially with himself, Severus felt like Harry avoided even his shadow. Harry would be talking enthusiastically about everything with his dad, but when he would join them, he would shut up, and become tense. This deeply upset Severus.

The discussion he had accidentally eavesdropped on, he thought that his dad would confront him about it, but nothing of that sort had happened. Sebastien had started to give more attention to Harry. All three of them had always had their own activities and work. If Sebastien valued his work, Eleanor was also very busy woman. She worked for an Orphanage. But Severus had noticed that his dad had limited his activities. He came back early from office and spent the rest of day with his son-in-law.

That day after office instead of going somewhere else, he headed straight for home. Sebastien always returned before four in the afternoon to keep Harry company. Severus although couldn't leave before five, today unusually he had came straight home. But after apparating home, his mood was greatly diminished as there was no one home to great him except the house elves and their butler.

His butler told him that Eleanor would be late due to a Seminar, while his dad and Harry had gone out. With a very bad mood, he took a seat in the lounge. After forty five minutes, they had returned. While opening the door of lounge, Harry wasn't aware that Severus was sitting there, thus he had entered laughing loudly at something his dad had said. But seeing him there, he had become serious as though Severus was some stranger who was sitting there in his home.

"Oh wow! Look today very important people have graced us with their presence." His dad joked with him, but it felt to him as though he was mocking him. Sebastien took a seat next to him on the couch. But Harry instead of joining them turned to go, probably to his room. His mood worsened. In his first glance he had seen that today Harry's hair were in a loose bun instead of their typical braid style. When he turned around, the black hair in the loose bun with a few curls poking out of it looked beautiful to Severus.

"Where are you going?" Won't you make us coffee? Severus have you tried Harry's special coffee. Its really tasty. "

Severus sat there silently, Harry had gone to make coffee. Why he was feeling upset. He wasn't able to understand.

When Harry returned with freshly brewed coffee, he ignored him, and continued to talk with his dad. Harry handed the first mug of latte to Sebastien. When Sebastien took his mug, Harry placed the next cup of black coffee with only a spoon of cream in it, in front of him. He realized that Harry knew how he liked his coffee, but why he had placed his mug on the table instead of handing him. Was he a villain of some kind, so that Harry avoided him like this. Harry was aware of his habits, his likes, and dislikes. Harry took care of his needs, but he avoided him like a plague too, and these thought only made him more upset.

* * *

**Tbc... **.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: I had my last exam today, so here I am updating the story. Please ignore the mistakes as I am really tired, and don't have any beta. Also English isn't my first language. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

A few days passed just like this, him observing Harry keenly with cool expressions, and Harry trying his best to avoid him, and increasing his frustration.

That night they were invited to a dinner party, a usual get together of his friends. He was set on breaking the invisible wall that was standing tall between him and Harry, and this seemed like a perfect opportunity.

"Get ready for a dinner party. We are leaving in half an hour." He had said to Harryupon returning from his office.

"Me?" His reply was laden with denial more than that of surprise.

"Yes you... Why... Do you have any problem with accompanying me?" He asked with dominance, looking at Harry with an eyebrow raised.

"N-no." Harry mumbled, and broke the eye contact. His cheeks pinked a little. Severus was standing quite close to him.

"We have to leave in half an hour. So get ready." He stressed his words by leaning a bit more towards Harry. Leaving him flustered, Severus went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Most of his initial assumptions about Harry were proved wrong. He was quiet and shy, but not diffident or dumb. He didn't talk much, but he clearly know how to conduct himself with different people, and on different occasions. When he entered the dressing room fifteen minutes later, to get ready , the reflection of Harry took his breath away. He was dressed in a cream white button down shirt with a pair of black straight pants. He was wearing forest green robes on them that complimented his eyes. The black hair fell in loose waves on his shoulders. The porcelain skinned man looked handsome standing there, staring at the mirror in frustration. He was fiddling with his hair probably trying to tie them in an acceptable way. Severus shook himself out of his stupor. Quickly brushing his own hair, he ran an admirable gaze on the lithe body in front of him.

"Leave them like that. We are already late. Come." Picking up his wallet and car keys he exited the room in a rush. Telling Harry was a far away thing, he wasn't even ready to accept to himself that he liked Harry better with his hair down. Even if Severus had looked at him admiringly he hadn't uttered a single word. Harry ran his hands through his hair, then patted them down. He tucked them behind his ears, so they wouldn't fall in his face. Seeing the urgency in Severus' words, he followed him towards their car.

* * *

The dinner party was in the muggle area of the town. It was a social gathering of his very close friends and associates, thus his spouse was welcomed warmly and excitedly. He had introduced Harry to all of his friends and their partners. No matter how much he seemed busy talking with his friends, his eyes had drank in the striking features of his spouse. He had seen the way Harry had held himself. From no angle he had looked anything less than a pureblood and a decorous man. He had noted that Harry was well liked among his friend. Harry had a habit of speaking less, but he was in no way stupid or ignorant.

After having a lavish dinner, and a delicious chocolate cake in the dessert, they all moved towards the ball room. The room was spacious, and lit with hundreds of fairy lights. The dim yellow glow that glittered the tiles, and marble of the room made the atmosphere romantic. His sharp eyes had taken in the slightly nervous expressions on the handsome face when they entered the ball room. He wondered if Harry didn't know how to dance, or the fact that he was to dance with Severus, was making him nervous. His lips twitched as he saw Harry fiddling with his gold ring band, and throwing surreptitious glances at him. He placed his hand lightly at the small of Harry's back, and led him towards the center of the stage. By now many couples were dancing lightly to the smooth tone playing in the background. He positioned Harry in front of him, and moved his hand in front of Harry in a silent offer. The smaller man gazed up at his husband anxiously, but placed his hand in the offered hand. Severus placed his other hand around Harry, and waited as Harry timidly placed his hand on his shoulder. He was enjoying the simple act of observing his spouse, whose nervousness was becoming strangely endearing to him. Harry took a deep breath and blurted:

"I don't know how to dance." He whispered softly as his ears turned red. The green eyes dropped to the floor as a small chuckle rumbled deep in the broad chest of his other half.

"Don't worry. Just follow my lead. I have you." He leaned in close, and whispered equally softly. The small nod of the slightly curly head warmed his heart. These tiny instances of trust were the most precious for him, and they made the married life worth it all in the end. He led Harry expertly through the hall dancing fluidly with the music. Halfway through the dance as the tension left their bodies, they basked in the silent company of each other.

* * *

The events of that evening seemed to have changed something between them. They hadn't become best of friends, but Harry had ceased his endeavors to avoid him, and he was comfortable enough with him to address Severus on daily basis. It was the weekend, and he hadn't had the need to found an excuse to leave the house. He smiled as the laughter of his dad, and Harry drifted through his study window. Somewhere between him both accepting and ignoring his spouse, he had started to fall for the man. He smiled once again before returning towards the potions journal he was reading earlier.

A low hesitant knock on his door had him looking up from the book.

"Come in." He said, and the door opened. Harry was dressed in a loose black silk shirt with his usual black pants. He was carrying a tray laden with two glasses of fresh fruit juice.

"I thought you would like something to drink, and may be a small break." The younger man replied, breaking eye contact with him halfway between his sentence. Severus smiled. He marked his place with a bookmark, and closed his book. Leaving it on his desk; he moved towards the coffee table, and chairs placed on the other side of the room. Harry followed him, and placed the tray on the table. He took a seat next to Severus. Picking up a glass decorated with a small piece of fruit, umbrella and a colorful straw he handed it to Severus. The man accepted the drink never taking his eyes off of Harry. But unlike other times his eyes held warmth and pleasure, and it pleased Harry to no end. They sipped at their drinks with a comfortable silence.

After taking the last few sips, Severus placed his glass on the table, and turned towards Harry. He took one of Harry's hand into his, and gazed at him. Harry neither removed his hand nor did he tense.

"You know I love it when you pay attention to all my needs even the small ones." His voice was low and velvety filled with love.

"All spouses do that." Harry had said, but the twinkle that had appeared in his eyes had said it all for him.

* * *

It had been five days since he went and begged that man to save his daughter's life. In these five days ,he had waited vehemently for that man. This was the second time in his life when every echo of the foot steps, and every ring of the doorbell had given him futile hope that may be Severus was back for his spouse and daughter. But he had been wrong the first time, and he was wrong now. Severus hadn't come, and he wasn't going to ever.

"What happened Harry! Did Severus contacted you? " That night Hermione called him.

" Nothing happened Hermione. I was stupid to put my trust in that man who had already shattered it. I was wrong to hope for compassion, and understanding from him. He didn't possess a heart for me and my daughter. I lost once again Hermione. I lost. I don't know where to go. What to do. My daughter is dying and I can't-" The darkened corridor echoed with his heart-broken sobs. He felt like his whole world was shattering. Zoey was his light in all the darkness of the world, and he was going to lose his little princess.

" No Harry. Don't cry please. Every thing will be alright. You will not suffer more. I promise." Her voice had reduced to a soft sob in the end. His friend had love, support, understanding, and concern for him, and he was thankful for them. But these things couldn't make his life easier, they couldn't solve his problems. He felt himself drowning in the shadows of despair.

"Daddy! What happened?" He was crying standing in the hallway alone when a small, innocent voice called out to him.

"Nothing sweetie." He quickly wiped his eyes and face. Zoey had seen his tears, and her baby face was scrunched up in concern. He smiled through his tears to avert her attention:

" Have you finished watching cartoons?" He asked her, tousling her curly midnight hair.

"Yes daddy. I love Tom and Jerry." Her pitch black eyes glittered with happiness.

"Hmm. But why does Jerry tease Tom so much?" He asked her with a thoughtful face.

"Tom wants to eat Jerry, daddy." She told him wanting to prove that Jerry was the good one.

"But Tom is my favorite. He is so cute, I want to cuddle him."

"Tom is bad daddy, Jerry is good." She told him pouting adorably.

He had succeeded in diverting her attention from his tears.

* * *

All the directors, senior management and executives were present in the board room. The meeting was called to discuss the financial strategy of the company. He had called this meeting, and seven days ago he had himself send the agenda of meeting to all of them. But today his mind was blank, and he was unable to decipher the agenda of his own meeting. And this wasn't limited to that day's board meeting, he had been behaving in the similar manner for the last five days.

Today was the sixth day of his restlessness, and agitation. He hadn't slept a wink in five days. His head was drumming with the unleashed anger. He had spent these five days chain smoking, and locked in either his office or bedroom even though he hated smoking.

"You don't look good Severus. May be you should take a few days off." It was Edmond Samson, the finance director of his company, and his best friend. He had befriended Edmond in their school days, and their relationship had grown stronger with time. He was a few years older than Severus, but their friendship had never wavered.

"I am perfectly fine." He told him in a convincing tone.

They were preparing for a joint venture with a foreign company. He had called this meeting to sign a deal, and the senior Executive, and top management of the foreign company were attending the meeting as well.

The guest senior executive was presenting the details of the project on the multi-media, and he was blankly starting at those graphs, and charts. When the presentation ended and he didn't speak, the guest senior executive asked for his input. If he had seen or listened to anything he would have given his opinion, but he had only stared at his laptop, and the walls in absent-mindedness. Before the guest representatives could feel offended for his lack of attention, Edmond and his other executives had handled the situation expertly.

After the meeting he was sitting in his office mentally reprimanding himself. He shouldn't let other people feel his inner conflicts. He must occlude, and make himself normal in front of other people. Edmond had interrupted his musing by entering his office. After discussing a bit about the project, Edmond had asked after his health, and upon his response he had said bluntly:

"Either you aren't feeling well, or you are in tension."

"Both of your assumptions are wrong. I am neither ill nor depressed." Closing the file in front of him, he had said confidently.

"Okay I concede. But then it means you are over worked. And I think you need a break. You should go on a holiday."

"If you have exhausted your advices, should we discuss this upcoming project, and these strategies." He gestured towards a file that he had been trying to read earlier. Edmond wasn't stupid he had clearly understood his tactic of changing the topic, but he gave him space knowing his habit of always dealing with his own problems. Edmond had let the topic go.

* * *

Potions was his passion, he had adopted business as his profession, but he also hadn't let go of his passion. The spacious gardens of the mansion contained a large batch of rare herbs, and plants used in potions. His office work didn't left him much time to work on his potions and plants, but his weekend was spent in his garden, lab or the library. He had invented a lot of miraculous medical potions. Wolfsbane was solely patented to his name. Burn salve was another one of his accomplishments.

That weekend after breakfast, he was tending to his plants studiously. The season was changing, and he was adjusting his herbs and plants accordingly. The gardeners were tending to his special potions ingredients as directed by him. For the most delicate ones he was making the artificial environments. Till noon he was busy in the gardens of the manor, after which he apparated out of there to buy a few more plants, from where he returned an hour later. When he went towards the back gardens the shade loving herbs placed under the trees, and along the walls were aligned neatly under the direct light of the sun. Direct sunlight would kill them in less than a day.

" Whoever was stupid enough to move them from under the shade where I had placed them myself." He muttered infuriated.

He saw Harry sitting near the rose bushes under the shades.

"Harry! Who has placed these plants here? Did you see anyone?" He asked, his voice was loud with anger.

"No, I didn't see anyone." Harry told him.

The gardeners upon hearing his furious tone rushed to help him in placing the plants back to their original position.

Harry went back inside, and he went right back to his work. He sowed new ingredients, trimmed, and harvested the ripe ones. Busy in his work, and maintenance of the plants, he forgot the lunch time. Eleanor and Sebastien were invited to attend a luncheon, so they had left at two in the afternoon. Satisfied with his work, and laden with soil, dirt, and fertilizer when he stepped inside, he saw Harry flipping through an art magazine.

"Harry! I am starving. Please set the table." Asking the younger man, he went to his room to get rid of the dirt and soil. Taking a quick shower he apparated into the dinning room where Harry was waiting for him at the table. He was surprised to see that it was set for the two.

" Harry! You didn't have lunch?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, his tone underlying his displeasure.

"I was waiting for you." The reply annoyed him further. Harry didn't have lunch because Severus was busy. It was already five in the afternoon. That was sheer foolishness. Sensing the exasperation in his expressions he explained:

"I made the lunch today. So I thought we should eat together."

Till then he hadn't noticed the lunch decorated on the table. As he looked, he noticed that all the dishes were his favorite. Vegetable rice, smoked almond chicken, Green olive Italian salad, and strawberry tart in the dessert.

"You should have called me earlier."

"You were busy in the gardens."

"I would have taken a break." Filling his plate with salad he told him with fondness. Harry had cooked especially for him, and he had waited for him to have lunch together filled his heart with warm happiness.

"I didn't know you can cook. I thought you only know how to brew coffee and tea."

"I love to cook." Harry smiled at him. " But I have cooked the almond chicken and strawberry tart for the first time. I hope you like them." The blushing shyness of his spouse always took his breath away. Even if the food weren't tasted good, he wouldn't have said so. But the meal was delicious, and he was genuinely enjoying the lunch. Halfway through the lunch, he noticed that Harry was fidgety. He felt like his younger half wanted to say something, but he was hesitant.

"Are you alright, Harry? Is something the matter? Even after the dinner Harry was anxious, and his asking didn't get any answers.

It was after the midnight, and they had gone to bed an hour prior to the midnight. He could still feel the nervous energy of Harry.

"Sev, are you awake?" At Harry's quite voice, he turned towards the man. He was looking at Severus.

"I want to tell you something." He told him without meeting Severus' eyes. Harry didn't have a habit of maintaining eye contact with him for long moments. In start he used to be surprised at the old-fashioned habit of his husband, but now it was endearing to him.

" I told you a lie today." Harry continued in an embarrassed tone, his eyes downcast. "You were at the nursery when I placed those plants in the sunlight. I didn't know those plants were shade loving. I don't even know basics of gardening. Seeing your passionate interest in gardening I wanted to help you. Seeing those plants under shades, I thought you forgot them there. They were very beautiful so I placed them in the front garden in the sunlight." He was astonished at Harry's uniqueness. He was anxious on such a trifle thing. Getting no response from him, Harry looked at him, but in the next moment he averted his eyes back to the bedsheets.

" I don't tell lies. But you were so angry, and I was scared. I didn't want you to be angry with me."

"Aren't you scared now? I could become angry now." Amazed at his innocence, Severus asked stifling a smile.

"I am scared, but I can't sleep. The matter was trifle, but a lie is a lie." He was dumbfounded at the words of the man in front of him. Among his relatives, friends, acquaintances he had never met anyone like Harry. People had their whole lives built on lies, and this man was worried on such a small lie. Such innocence, morality and integrity, he had never witnessed before. Harry was so pure, so precious, and so naive, he was blessed to have such a man in his life. He had only ever wanted intellect, confidence, and maturity of mind, but the fate had bestowed him with something he never dared to even hope for. He pulled Harry close to him, and Harry rested his head sideways on Severus' chest, listening to the steady heartbeats.

"You know Harry. You are wonderful. I have never met anyone like you. You are unique Harry. Never change. Your innocence, you integrity is very precious." If he had thought before that he had accepted his relationship with Harry, and he was becoming close to Harry. He realized now that he had fallen in love with that man. Not from that moment, but from long ago. And he didn't love him for his beauty or intelligence. It was as though Harry was made for him. A blessing form God, a fruit of a virtue. Such unique, pure, and delightful person who was only his. He felt pride, and love he had never felt before.

Harry also loved him, and just like him he hadn't confessed, but his actions spoke louder than his words. Harry was always aware of his likes, his dislikes, and his desires. He liked to do things for Severus himself instead of ordering house elves or servants to do it. When Severus was busy in something, Harry had a habit of observing him surreptitiously. The relationship Severus thought he would never be able to accept, he had accepted it with the deepest joy of his heart.

It was true that Severus Snape had accepted Harry Potter only due to his father. But the louder truth was that he had fallen in love with his husband. His life was a little different from other people in this aspect. He had married first, fallen in love second, and then confessed his love.

* * *

**tbc... **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for the feedback. Hope you like this chapter too. **

**This chapter is dedicated to mariyah. ahsan.**** Thank you Mariyah for your constant support.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

That day he left his office early, giving instructions to his secretary, and subordinates to manage for the rest of the day without him. He left the grand building of his, and walked towards the apparition point. A very good friend, and business associate of his had suffered from a heart attack, and was hospitalized due to the bypass surgery he had undergone recently. Severus apparated, and appeared in an alley near a crowded market. He jogged towards a shop, and brought a bouquet, and get well soon card. From there, he once again apparated, and landed near the building of a hospital that opened in the muggle world on the front, and to the magical world on the back side. He walked towards the building carrying the bouquet and card in his hands, as he surveyed the hospital with his dark eyes. His friend was admitted in the muggle side of the cardiology ward as heart surgery and operations of magical people were more successful when performed without magic. His eyes scanned the patients, and their families scattered in the vast gardens of the hospital. Passing the garden, he was walking towards the entrance to the hospital, when a big colorful ball, printed with animated cartoon characters collided with him. The ball probably belonged to the small girl that was walking towards him, she was dressed in a red blouse and jeans shorts, and her long silky hair were tied with a matching feather hair clip in a flowing ponytail. The girl was beautiful. He picked up the ball that had stopped near his feet, and smiled at the girl walking swiftly towards him. The girl stopped near him.

"Please Sir! My ball…" The girl had walked to him instead of running, but her breathing was still rapid. She was beautiful and pretty, but she was thin and pale as well. May be she was ill. There were dark circles under her eyes and her lips were tinged blue. He bent down on his knees in front of her, so he was eye to eye level with her. Smiling at her, he handed the colorful ball to her.

"Thank you Sir." She moved her hands forward to take the ball from him, but then her hands faltered as she looked at him with her deep obsidian eyes.

"Are you Papa?" She asked as she traced her hands on his face as though trying to assure herself that what she was seeing was true. He stared at her flabbergasted. He hadn't understood what she was saying.

"You are papa. You are papa from the photo." She stated confidently. This time she was completely sure.

"Daddy! Look papa. Papa from the photo." He turned his head at the excited squeal of the child, and stared in disbelief at the figure of Harry Potter walking swiftly towards them. He was looking at the two of them. Severus couldn't stand up from his position. He couldn't even move. He turned back to look at the child whose small hands were still on his cheeks. She was looking at him with such adoration that froze him to the ground.

"C'mon Zoey. We have to go. The doctor is here." Reaching near them Harry told the girl in a dry tone of voice. He gripped Zoey's hand and moved her away from Severus. Ignoring him completely, Harry picked up the child, and went towards the hospital. He was still frozen on the ground where they had left him with his hands fisted at his sides.

"_Are you papa?_" He traced his cheeks, lips, and nose just like she had traced his face with her baby hands.

"_You are papa." _The certainty had replaced the question in her voice completely. So much belief, such surety, such happiness, such innocence, such honesty was in her voice. He felt like every corner of the universe was echoing the words of the little girl.

" _Are you papa?"_

Suddenly he stood up. The mystifying and unfathomable emotions welled up in him. He wanted her, his daughter, his little girl. An un-usual, and arresting pull was there, that was calling him, that wanted him to go and get her. To give her anything and everything she wanted or desired. In the next moment, he found himself inside the hospital, where he had disappeared taking his daughter with him. The waiting room was full of patients, children, and the families. But he couldn't see her. She had came here. Where did she go? He scanned his surroundings restlessly. She had shattered the walls around his heart in just a second, she had changed the world of his heart, and he could care less for anything than her. His only concern was her, and only her. His nerves settled suddenly as he saw her. She was standing at the end of the corridor clutching the hand of the man he never wanted to see ever again. They were entering the room. His agitation increased as he saw her hiding her teary face in her daddy's arms. His eyes scanned the nameplate planted on the wall outside the room.

"Dr. Noah Black." He took a sharp breath, and clutched the edge of the wall. The small, thin and pale face of his Zoey came in front of him. Her blue tinged lips, her uncontrolled breathing. His heart sank and his face lost all the color. He was there to visit a business associate, and friend he forgot. He was to attend an important meeting later that day he forgot. Severus Snape had forgotten how to love, he forgot. He had vowed to never let anyone in his heart again, he forgot that too. The only thing that he remembered was the little voice, the loving touch, and the confident exclamation :

"_You are papa. " _He traced the features of his face with his hands once again. The unease settled in the pit of his stomach. He turned, and walked with staggering steps towards the garden of the hospital. He flopped down on the bench, and hid his face in his arms.

" _This is my four year old daughter Zoey Potter."_ The rustling of papers echoed in his jittery mind.

"_Unfortunately, you are her biological father." _He suppressed a sob like sigh, and gripped his head in his hands.

"_You are her Sire."_ His hand tighten in his hair.

One week ago, What Harry Potter had said in his office, what shock he had gifted him was registering in his mind now. He was remembering it now. The sheer humiliation that had seized his mind upon seeing that cheater of a man had left him unable to process any thing that had sprouted out of that man.

Was there an end to that man's selfishness, to his cruelty that he had not only hidden his pregnancy from him, but his child as well. He hadn't seen it fit to inform him of the birth of his daughter, of the fact that he had became the father of a child.

Harry Potter was not only guilty of infidelity, but also of keeping his daughter away from her father.

Only now that he needed money for Zoey's treatment that he had seen it fit to inform Severus of Zoey being his daughter. He want to shook that man senseless, and ask what had he ever done to Harry to deserve such pain, and such cruelty from him.

* * *

He apparated outside his office building and ran all the way to his office. His bloodshot eyes searched the documents that man had left. He hadn't touched them in last six days. They were placed where Potter had left them that day. He picked up the file with trembling hands. Ignoring everything else for that bright colorful photo, he sat down heavily on the chair as he found the beautiful photo.

The smile that lit up the whole face of Zoey greeted him. She had dark eyes just like him. Her chin, her lips, her cheeks were mixture of her parents. But her smile, and her eyes were just like him. He traced her features tenderly with his fingers. The love that bloomed in his heart for her was so soothing. It was like a salve that mended his broken heart.

"Where were you till now, my little girl?" He kissed the picture, and placed it on his heart. An overwhelming grief filled him as he remembered that he had missed the first four years of her life. He vowed to himself to be there for her from that very day till his last second, till his last breath. He placed the photo with love, and care into his wallet.

He then moved the medical reports of Zoey towards himself.

"Oh Merlin!" He closed the file with a sinking heart. His Zoey was very ill. He dropped his head in his hands in shock. His heart beat with panic at the prospect of losing his child. He suddenly stood up from the chair that came crashing to the ground. He quickly collected the file with medical reports, and the paper with contact information written on them. He left the office, and apparated away to make the appointment with the best cardiologist of the country.

* * *

The sun set was quickly approaching as he apparated once again. The town he appeared in was dilapidated with the worst sanitary conditions he had ever seen. The small flats lacked ventilation and proper sunlight. His mind filled with rage as he realized that his daughter had been living there for the last four years. He walked with purposeful steps towards the flat that contained his daughter. He rang the bell, and waited. His face was etched with lines of distaste and anger.A young women opened the door.

" I am Severus Snape. I want to see Harry Potter. "

"Come in please." She moved to give him space to enter the flat.

The flat was kept neat and clean. It had a homely feeling to it. At least he had decency to give her clean environment, he thought. His tension eased quickly, and completely as he saw her at the small table sitting in Potter's lap who was feeding her noodles. Only three hours ago he had seen her for the first time, but her features, and her smile was etched into his heart and mind.

Recognizing him, Zoey left her father's lap, and ran towards him.

"Zoey! Don't run baby." Potter called out to the running girl, but she didn't listen. He picked her up, and cradled her into his arms.

"You are papa, aren't you? I have your photo." Her words were clear for her age. He noted with pride. Her way of talking was so cute and innocent, he kissed her forehead.

Potter left the chair, and joined them. The young women who has opened the door went out of the flat to give them privacy. Severus was standing near the door, and he can see the whole flat from there. It was small, cramped, and dark. It was not fit for her daughter. His daughter would not live there anymore, he decided in a matter of seconds.

"Baby girl! Pack your belongings. Papa will take you away from here tomorrow. " He told her, caressing her cheeks with his hand. He was completely ignoring Potter.

"Where papa?"

"I have bought a big house for you. Will you like to stay with papa?" He asked her. She nodded her head with enthusiasm.

"Would you buy a big doll for Zoey?" His heart warmed at the innocent demand of her.

" Yes princess. Papa will buy you everything you want. " He kissed her nose ,and she giggled. Her giggles brought a smile to his face.

" Okay princess, papa has to go now. I'll come to take you to our house tomorrow. Be ready love."

"Okay papa." She wiggled out of his arms and ran to her room to pack her belongings.

"I had only asked for money for her treatment. I hadn't told you to take her somewhere else." Harry told him in a hard tone of voice. His lips were in a straight line, and his eyes were blazing.

Severus turned towards him with sharp motion, and Harry flinched back. He clenched his fists, and took deep breaths to control the rage that was directed at the man in front of him.

"Where my daughter would stay, and where she would receive her medical treatment, and who would treat him. I and only I will decide that. I have neither asked for your input nor I have asked for your permission." His told him through gritted teeth, making each word a sentence.

" I wouldn't separate her from her daddy. If you want to stay with her, be ready tomorrow. Else I will take her with me tomorrow whether you come or not." Telling Potter his final decision, he pushed him aside, and left the flat in two long strides.

* * *

**tbc...**


End file.
